My life
by Arsonphobia
Summary: Forget everything you thought you knew about Harry Potter’s life. He's a vampire that just found his singer. Can he and his family hold together when secrets come out? Hp/Twilight crossover Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Forget everything you thought you knew about Harry Potter's life. Turns out he was born in the 1830's, 1831 to be exact, instead of the 1980's. He was targeted by the local dark lord, who was killed in the backlash, and sent to live with his muggle aunt and uncle, Lily and James Potter did not live through being targeted, he didn't go to Hogwarts.

He instead lived as a muggle, working as an errand boy for his uncle's company, in London, England. He "died" in a hospital bed, on November 27, 1850, due to cholera outbreak. He was turned by a rouge vampire after being left in quarantine to die.

He was adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen in the late 1890's. He traveled with the man who saved him from the Volturi, by stopping the young vampire from walking out into the sunlight.

Over the years he gained a family. Carlisle and Esme as the parents he lost so many years ago. Three younger brothers he gained in Jasper, Edward and Emmett, two younger sisters in Rosalie and Alice. All in all the perfect family, well vampire family anyway.

His life was normal, until his younger brother Edward took a liking to a human, but the family survived it. Sure Rose hated her, Jasper wanted a bite and Edward himself planed her murder once or twice. It was all good.

Until Edward got it into his thick head to leave Bella, because it being dangerous and all, the man had never made a worse choice, it worked out in the end, sort of. Then again the whole Quileute werewolf thing was a bit of a surprise, everyone would admit, but no one in the family was killed.

But now Harry has found his own human. A blond, human named Draco Malfoy to be exact. Can he handle it with out blood shed? Will the monsters in Draco's past kill both of them? Can they handle the Volturi, this new evil after Draco , the pack and Harry's craving for the mysterious blond?


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is set about the time of Eclipse. I'm not sure if Emmett and Rosalie are still in school at that time but pretend they are it makes things easier. Keep in mind I really messed with the Hp time line and it will all be explained later. **_

_**This story will be updated fast then Darkest Hour because it is mostly prewritten. **_

--

In order for people to be happy, sometimes they have to take risks. It's true these risks can put them in danger of being hurt.

-Meg Cabot

­

"Harry!" Rosalie screeched as she got drenched with water. It seemed that one of her brothers were restless, and pranking to get rid of that extra energy.

The guilty vampire smirked at his sister. "Sorry Rosie" His voice was clearly anything but apologetic. The blond narrowed her eyes, "I'm going to get you back." She threatened.

Harry grinned at her, "Right," He agreed mockingly, "And Alice will loose a bet."

The others that were either watching or listening to the arguments chuckled a little at the very thought. Alice loosing a bet? That was like Edward loosing 20 questions.

Rosalie screamed in frustration, "How can you still be so immature? You're over one hundred years old!" It was true Harry was turned in the 1800's and then adopted by Carlisle, about 1890. So besides the patriarch Harry was the oldest.

The dark haired vampire smiled sympathetically, "I was 19 when I was turned Rose, so I am still as immature as I was then, sorry."

"What ever." The blond said rolling her eyes, "I'm getting changed."

After she was upstairs Harry turned to Edward, "So, how's your human? Haven't seen her around here much, is she still on lock down?"

Edward grimaced, "Charlie says she is still grounded. I am still required to maintain visiting hours."

Emmett turned to face Edward and grinned, "Almost like visiting a convict huh?"

The bronze haired vampire rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you would know all about it, would you not?"

Emmett gave his booming laugh and turned back to the TV.

Harry smiled as he watched his family go about their lives. "I'm going to head out. I want to drive a little before school." The next bit was directed towards Edward, "I might pick up Bella, if I get bored."

Alice smiled at that, he would do it even if he didn't get bored.

The mind reader nodded and Harry left the Cullen house.

--

As Harry entered the garage and headed to his dark blue 2005 Chevrolet Corvette he had a very odd feeling that today was end badly, but he shook the feeling off, he wasn't Alice.

The vampire grinned speaking of Alice, he looked at the clock. 6:52. Time to call Bella. He pulled out his phone and dialed the Swan house number.

"Hello?" It was Charlie. Harry grinned; he loved messing with people's mind,

"Hello, Charlie? It's Alice." Harry was a special vampire. His gift at first glance didn't seem as good as Edward's or Alice's gifts but he made his work. He could mimic anyone. He only had to hear them speak once, and once he heard them talk he could copy their handwriting.

"Oh, hi," Police chief Swan greeted unsurely. "I'm going to school a little bit early and I was wondering if Bella was up." Harry told the man still sounding like his little sister.

Charlie seem hesitant, "I guess I'll tell her," His voice then turned hard, "Edward isn't with you is he?"

It seemed a father could hold a grudge. "No he's not, I borrowed Harry's car." Harry said in Alice's chipper voice. Then scowled slight, Alice did borrow his car, very often actually. He shook his head slightly. "I have a few things to speak to my history teacher about," The vampire lied shamelessly, "I was a little lonely so I thought I'd pick up a driving buddy."

The police chief sighed, "See you soon."

"Bye Charlie!" He chirped again. Harry laughed as he hung up the phone, he love impersonated Alice. It was so much fun.

He pulled into Bella's house just as she exited saying a quick goodbye to he father, Harry was very thankful that his car had tinted windows.

Bella opened the door and gave me an amused look, "Alice, how manly you've gotten." She said as she sat down.

Harry puffed out his chest, with mock pride. "Why thank you. I have been working out."

Bella laughed and turned on the radio. "What's up?" She asked, "Why'd you pick me up?"

The golden eyed vampire drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, and hummed slightly. "I don't know." He admitted, "I am partly running form Rose and another part is that Alice told me too."

Bella nodded that explained it. While she and Harry were friends it was little odd that he would drive her to school. "Did she say why?" He questioned.

Harry snorted, "Does she ever?" Bella smiled, "Maybe if you hadn't picked me I up would have slipped and hurt my self in the way to my truck." It was very possible with Bella, and Harry told her so. "Don't I know it," the human said, rubbing her arm. Harry gave her a look, "What did you do now?" His eyes flicked to her arm.

She smiled sheepishly, "I forgot that my house has door knobs."

--

The two were relatively silent the rest of the ride only their bickering over the radio station breaking the friendly silence, until they arrived at school.

The two entered the school parking lot together, still doing as Alice insisted, the trouble the Cullens we through for her.

"Where are we going?" Bella inquired as they did another circle of the parking lot. Harry shrugged, "The hell if I know." He admitted, "Maybe Alice just wanted me to make a fool out of myself." It had happened before only it involved Rosalie, Emmett, a chicken and a fire hydrant, it still haunted Harry.

Bella gave him a look, "Alice did something like that?" Harry gave her a blank stare while pulling into a parking space, "She's evil, Bella. Pure Evil! I can never beat her in rock, paper, scissors." He whined pathetically.

Bella laughed and got out, "You'll live."

Harry grinned, "Well technically…" He trailed off. The brown eyed girl huffed, "You're as bad as Edward."

"Whatever," He said dismissively. "I'm going to go flirt with the secretary and get out of first period. Later."

Bella shook her head as she watched him go. Of all the Cullens he was the oddest. The lone human looked around she was one of the first ones here. Besides, Jessica, who was once a friend, was now on the dark side. She sighed and decided to walk around until her boyfriend showed. In about twenty minutes.

As she was walking around campus she noticed a head of extremely blond hair, one that she had never seen around school or even Forks itself before, and so she decided to check it out.

--

**Tell me what you think of Harry.**


	3. Chapter 3

--

**In order for people to be happy, sometimes they have to take risks. It's true these risks can put them in danger of being hurt. **

**Meg Cabot**

_--_

_As she was walking around campus she noticed a head of extremely blond hair, one that she had never seen around school or even Forks itself before, and so she decided to check it out._

--

"Hello," Bella greeted coming up behind the blond. Said blond tensed slightly and turned stiffly, "Good morning." The greeting was said with a terse nod of the head. Bella tilted her head, he seemed almost like Edward when he was trying not to kill her, was he…like them?

"I'm Bella Swan, are you lost?" He was staring at the school building like he hoped it would disappear.

"Draco Malfoy, and no, I am just trying to find it in my self to enter the building." He remarked with drawl. "Would you be so kind as to go with me?" He looked slightly hopeful.

The junior shrugged, "Why not, I hated walking around alone when I moved here, why, should I make you suffer like I did." Just because she couldn't see Jake didn't mean she couldn't make friends, even though after graduation she would never see them again.

Draco gave his tense smile that Bella returned with a more open one.

"So," Bella began as they walked to the school, "Where did you move from?"

Draco smirked slightly, "England. I would have thought that my accent would have given that away."

Bella flushed red and mumbled, "I didn't notice."

Draco laughed slightly, "It's alright. I enjoyed being asked, it doesn't happen often." He looked around the school the just entered, "This is different," He admitted at Bella's look, "I used to board, so this is a change."

Bella was intrigued. "If you don't mind me asking, so seem to have money, and evidently you can afford a good school," She looked at his clothes, and thought back to what he was driving. It was like what the Cullens drove expensive, "Why are you here?"

Draco, if possible, got even tenser, "My father is doing business in Seattle and wanted me to keep out of the city so we move here." Bella felt that wasn't everything but relented.

--

Harry smiled at Bella when they enter the office. His smile became strained when Draco entered, his hands tightened on the desk he was leaning on.

"Bella," Harry greeted rather stiffly, "Who's your friend." The 'will Edward approve' was hanging over both of them.

"This is Draco Malfoy; he just moved here form England." She introduced watching the century old vampire wearily.

Harry had stopped breathing by then, "From my neck of the woods then eh? He looked at the clock suddenly, "I almost forgot I promised to meet Edward, before school started."

The two watched as the young man rushed out of the small office both wondering what was up.

--

Harry was going as fast as he could with out the humans getting suspicious, he was worried, that boy's blood had temped him in a way he hadn't experienced in years. The vampire groaned, "This is karma's way of getting me back for when I hid Emmett's remote isn't it?" He asked no one. "I promise I'll not do it again." He swore.

Snickers broke out behind the once green eyed teen. He turned and exhaled in relief, his family was here. "I have a problem." Harry told them straight up. Emmett nodded and said in his most serious voice, "Damn right you do. I spent three ours looking for that remote!"

Harry shook his head and thought to Edward, '_I have a problem.' _He admitted, the bronze haired teen raised an eyebrow. _'There's this blond kid, he, he smells so good.' _Harry raked a hand through his hair. _'I almost killed him, and Bella.'_

"What?" Edward hissed, "Why?" Alice stepped forward, "Calm down," She whispered and Edward felt Jaspers calming powers over take him. "She was in the same room. If I would have slipped no one in that room would have lived." Harry explained hastily trying to defect his younger brothers wrath.

"Harry's gotta singer." Emmett mocked in a low tone. Harry glared at the behemoth angrily, "Shut up!" He hissed his golden eyes flashing dangerously, "That brat almost made me kill a whole room full of people and you're laughing about it?"

Edward chuckled softly, "If I remember correctly you acted the same way when I first met Bella." It was true Harry had mocked his little brother's pain but only because he had faith in him, a faith that he seemed not to have in himself.

The Cullens began walking towards the school building instead of standing out beside their cars. Harry turned away and refused to look at the mind reader, whose eyes widened slightly. "You're scared." He stated. Harry stiffened, and sped up. Emmett grabbed his shoulder and held him in place to let Edward finish talking; it was Emmett's revenge for the remote.

"You haven't felt the thirst this bad in years, and this _boy _brings it back and it scares you." Edward finished, slightly smug. Harry glared at two of his brothers then turned to Alice, "Will I slip?"

She leaned into Jasper and shook her head, "Not from what I can see."

The teen nodded and took off into the building bushing past several confused students, leaving behind a very confused family and a slightly smug Edward.

--

"What was that all about?" Draco when he turned back to Bella who seemed a little pale. She shook her head, "I don't know really, maybe he's sick?" She offered weakly.

The blond gave her an incredulous look, "If you say so." He muttered, "Did I offend him?" He asked himself. This was not what he needed right now.

Bella shook her head, "I'm sure that's not it." She assured him. "That's not it at all." She whispered.

Draco gave her an incredulous look but shrugged, "Not really my problem anyway." He told himself aloud. "Can you show me to my next class?" He asked suddenly looking at his class schedule. It showed he had Biology first.

"Sure," Bella agreed happy to get off the subject of Harry. "So what other classes do you have?" She was wondering if he had any classes with the confusing vampire.

Draco shrugged slightly, "After Biology I have Trig, English 3, Spanish, lunch, history and gym." Why he had to take Spanish and gym was beyond him.

Bella almost gasped, he had at least one Cullen in every class, poor guy, and three of them with Harry himself. This was going to be a long day.

--

Harry first class pasted without incident, then came trig. The small cramped class room with no windows and too many people. For obvious reasons Jasper wasn't taking that class.

Harry on the other hand was, and so was Draco.

--

Harry entered the small enclosed classroom with out a word he was the only Cullen in this class, so he didn't talk to anyone and nobody talked to him. It was perfect until _he _walked in the door. His blood sung so sweetly to the century old vampire, his mind begged to taste the sweet nectar that taunted him so.

He barely noticed the teacher introduced the blond and only reacted when the stupid human teacher made the wonder smelling creature sit by him of all people; it seemed this poor little human was not meant to live very long.

Harry could see his death one thousand times before he took his first step towards his seat. Harry decided that he would make it as quick as possible; he didn't want the teen to suffer.

With every step the blond took he came closer and closer to death then Harry realized something. The blond, Draco, his mind supplied was hurt. He could see the limp that others could not. He could see the scars littering his face and hands they were almost invisible. Harry found several bruises that had been concealed well.

The black haired vampire felt a hatred that he had never felt before well up inside of him, something hurt his human. That something was going to die.

--

Draco entered the room with a look of mild disgust on his face; it was not out of place in this class room, it was hot and full of people and to make matters worse the teacher smelt of body odor, and old cheese.

That fact alone was not the only reason that this class would be torture, there in the back was that Cullen boy. The one who for some reason hated him, he was glaring at the board as if it had done him a great wrong and he was trying to destroy it by glaring it into submission, then suddenly his gaze turned to Draco.

The golden eyes seemed to find every scar and concealed bruise that the Malfoy had, and it frightened him when he saw the look of rage that had came over the teen. He sat cautiously beside him and looked away as soon as possible.

--

Harry almost growled when he smelt pain on his human, what ever hurt him would die painfully. The vampire scribbled a note to the blond and quickly placed it on his desk then looked to the board for the problems he had to do.

Draco scanned the note he found when he sat down and gulped, it read.

_Meet me after class by my car, you need help._

The blond crumpled the note but nodded if only to keep the other teen from freaking out. Harry almost smiled and went back to work, Draco needed a doctor and who better then Carlisle?


	4. Chapter 4

The class passed faster then most others and for that Harry was thankful he wasn't sure if he could handle the sent of Draco's blood for too much longer, when the bell suddenly rang. Harry stood quickly and nodded once to Draco showing that he had not forgotten the fact that they were to talk outside.

Harry got there first; the vampire banged his head against the car several times barely remembering not to dent the car. What was he doing! He had lured a human, a human! Out here, alone of all things and said human was hurt, then there was also the fact that he plotted the humans death a few times as well.

"I should have never teased Edward, this is my pay back, and since I can't go to hell right now I have to face this." He bemoaned softly.

"You're a drama queen." A soft voice said and Harry groaned miserably. "What do you want?" The voice questioned harsher then before.

Harry opened his eyes and saw the blond that called to him so much. "You are hurt." The dark haired teen told the blond.

Draco sneered, "Really now? I didn't notice." Harry's lips quirked a tiny bit, "Glad I could point that out." He remarked. "You need a doctor." Harry told him after a moment of silence.

The new teen shook his head. "No, I'm fine and going back to class." He turned to walk back but Harry placed a gentle but restricting hand on his shoulder.

Harry sighed, "You have two choices, one you go to the doctor and get better. Or I can go kill your guardian for abusing you. Take your pick." Harry released the teen and crossed his arms in a show of human defiance.

Draco's jaw dropped and he narrow his eyes after quickly snapping his mouth closed. "What are you blathering about you simpleton?" He spat angrily. Harry watched bemused, this little human was funny. "I gave you a choice Draco. Pick one." The golden eyed vampire said trying not to breath to much.

The blond scoffed, "You are an imbecile," he stated, "I'm going to class." The poor teen once again tried to leave but was lifted, very gently, from the ground. He gaped at the nerve of the Cullen boy, first dragging him from class then bodily picking him up and forcing in the car.

"I am very tempted to scream rape and see what happens." Draco told the other teen as he was being strapped into the car; Harry smiled dangerously at the blond. "Don't even. People who down play or make up that kind of stuff should suffer. No deserves that, and I will not tolerate people down playing that tragic occurrence."

Draco paused; that he decided was a bad idea. "Fine then, I'm sure I could scream something else to get other people's attention." Harry chuckled as his eyes darkened as he got closer to the blond; the smell was so sweet, so intoxicating. "I'm sure you could." He whispered, he noted Draco shuddered slightly.

Draco just stared forward and tried not to move, this was getting crazy.

--

Harry pulled out of the school parking lot faster then necessary, he looked at the still form in the passenger seat and almost groaned; he did something stupid. Harry got in a small enclosed place with someone who he planed to kill and then feast upon his blood. Why did he do these things?

"I'm sorry for my mood swings." Harry said suddenly startling Draco. "I know this confusing for you," The dark haired teen shook his hair causing his hair to become even messier then before. "This isn't easy for me either, I'm trying to stop." He explained poorly. Harry shook his head in frustration this wasn't coming out right!

"I….just know that I'm sorry alright?" Silence enveloped the car; neither Draco nor Harry felt the need to speak. The ride to the hospital was short and Draco had a question, "How are you going to get a doctor to see me when you don't have an appointment?" He questioned snidely.

Harry smirked, "My father is a doctor and he is free right now," Harry continued lying; truthfully he had no idea if Carlisle was busy; "I called him earlier."

Draco opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it. Harry didn't seem like the type to give up easily, so he settled for glaring at the infuriating teen hoping he would spontaneously combust.

The golden eyed teen chuckled softly as he got out of the car and went to open Draco's door, the human was very amusing that's for sure. Harry opened the door gracefully and made to help the blond out of the car but Draco waved his hands away. "I can manage myself." He sneered, unhappily.

Harry raised an eyebrow but conceded and watched the injured boy ease himself out of the car. Hr gave him a concerned look, "Follow me."

Draco trailed after the dark headed teen sullenly, they entered the hospital and Harry began speaking to the nurse at the front desk cheerfully. "Is Carlisle busy?" He chirped, smiling happily. The nurse blushed and fumbled to look at the computer and shook her head, "He's open right now you can go on down to his office." She flushed when Harry gave her another big smile.

Draco sat back and watched the women get dazzled by the mysterious teen, all the while wondering what was going on.

Harry smirked at the befuddled Draco and motioned him forward, "Come, my father awaits."

--

Harry paused at a door with the name Cullen on a small plastic container that held files next to it. He knocked twice and a musical voice bade them welcome from within.

Harry opened the door with flourish, holding the door open for the injured teen to walk in. Dr. Cullen seemed to know right away that he was hurt and stood gracefully. "Hello, Harry what brings you here during school hours?" His voice held a little disappointment but more amusement. Harry seemed to fumble under his father's gaze.

"He's hurt," He decided to say, pointing to Draco. "I think he broke at least one rib." Carlisle's doctor sense seemed to kick in when he heard that turned to the blond teen who was trying to become invisible. "Hello, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, are you injured?"

Draco pressed his lips together but answered, "Draco Malfoy and I suppose."

"Come with me to my exam room, please." He asked calmly. Draco and Harry followed the doctor to another room with a chair and an exam table. Where Draco guessed he was suppose to sit. The silver-eyed teen glanced disdainfully at the table but sat, nonetheless.

Carlisle smiled and shooed his son over to the chair. "Are you having trouble breathing?" He inquired thoughtfully. Draco snuck a look at the teen, which looked like he was reading a magazine in the corner, but Draco had a feeling he wasn't, a hateful look, but nodded reluctantly. "Yes, I have been."

The doctor frowned, "How long have you had trouble breathing?" He questioned, placing a stethoscope to the teens chest, "inhale deeply and hold it for me, please," He paused a few seconds, "Let it out." Draco exhaled.

He frowned again, when Draco didn't answer. "Mr. Malfoy?" Carlisle smoothed his face suddenly and scribbled some thing onto a piece of paper; ignoring the fact, his question had not been answered. "You need an x-ray," he told the teen, "Your breathing is labored and I fear you might end up puncturing a lung."

Draco paled he couldn't pay for this with out his father finding out, "How much will this cost?"

Harry snorted, "Nothing I brought you here I will pay for it. Take it out of my account Carlisle." He told both the doctor and the blond. Dr. Cullen nodded and helped Draco stand, "Can you get him a wheel chair, son, I don't want him walking." Harry nodded and swept out of the room.

Carlisle took the time to speak with his patient. "Who is abusing you?" He asked bluntly.

Draco's face remained passive, "What are you talking about?" He almost sneered.

The doctor gave him a stern look, "Who is abusing you."

"No one," He insisted hoping the doctor would just drop it. The blond man closed his eyes, "Come little wizard lets get you x-rayed. And tell Lucius that he and I will be having a talk soon."

Draco's jaw dropped as Harry came into the room with a wheel chair he looked furious. Draco stared at both of them how did the doctor know he was a wizard or know his father for that matter? "What are you?" He asked in a choked whispered but only received smiles in return.


End file.
